


Crosshares Kindergarten AU

by Grim_Grimory



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grim_Grimory/pseuds/Grim_Grimory
Summary: Velvet adopts a child and Coco often comes over to help her take care of them because she lives in the apartment next door. Coco becomes so involved in this child’s life that they start to believe that both Coco and Velvet are their parents instead of just Velvet.





	Crosshares Kindergarten AU

After getting away from her sleepless slumber, Coco leaned back on her chair to digest her dose of caffeine for the day. While she was still wide awake from not getting any rest that night, Coco knew about the lingering effects of drowsiness that would follow her if she didn’t do her daily ritual. She had many things to do on this Monday morning, but until the sun rose well above the clouds, she leisured herself in the taste.  
The first thing she needed to do today was to check how well the engine ran on her motorcycle, and if the circumstances permit it, she could also finish her next task at the grocery store and complete her morning errands early. Bits and pieces of her time were always scattered throughout the day; and to not get overburdened, was handled one step at a time.  
At that moment, Coco rested her eyes unintentionally succumbing to her tiredness, and only for an instant, could faintly see a herd of sheep jumping over a fence to escape a wolf who wanted to play fetch with them; with no bone to be found, was happily making do with the ones in their legs. Having no reminiscing on this sheep jumping, Coco stood out of the chair she was passing away in and headed down her apartment building by 6:30; fifteen minutes early.  
The weather was indeed that of a mid August morning. The season slowly approached the winter months making the day go shorter and the night last longer. While it wasn’t particularly cold on this specific day, a strong enough breath would leave a shiver for warmth down one's spine.  
Smiling at her ideal temperature for an August morning, Coco made way to her designated parking garage where she could begin the rest of her day. Her’s wasn’t different from the countless others as they all had the same basic design of grey walls and a white-painted door. She noticed walking that hers was in need of a new layer of paint, and made a mental note of it to fix that within the week. Trying not to be the one who accept their things going bad, she was limited to the paint because she was prohibited from changing the exterior of the building. Coco logically considered the potential profit of the lost endeavour, and still couldn’t think of any reason she couldn’t make the empty lot of dirt at the entrance into a makeshift garden. Those were all in the past and she won’t bring it up again, but they still rested into her skull as that lose never left her head.  
Even with the treatment she was given, Coco was still allowed to decorate the inside her part of the property like everyone else, and this was where her personality shined. From what she could tell from her time here, Coco had noticed that the parking garage was everyone's little house of hobbies. Most not even having the designated space for their vehicle as some here filled to the brim, Coco could only smile knowing she could fit both. The motorcycle she was planning to ride was resting on it’s kicked stand waiting for its chance to roar thunder. It looked like an older model compared to the higher tech ones, but could easily stand with those on the top; along with her own adjustments such as an updated seat and new engine. It had the original black coating still caked and floured on it, but with the added detail of a brown, white and yellow mixture of colors resembling her morning cup of coffee.  
This bike had taken longer to adjust than what Coco hoped for, sacrificing the essentials of making it an absolute powerhouse for her own personal taste of fashion. Coco was curious if the colors would begin to swish and sway around when the engine stirred it’s brew from the gas tank. Finally happy to test it out for it’s first ride, Coco calmly left the lot with no sounds or kinks that raised concern. Today she was going to take it slow and adjust the speed over time. It wasn't’ the right time of day nor was she in the mood to hit the highway; so it was going to be a calming peaceful day where she wasn’t even going to risk another speeding ticket.  
Coco fought back the feeling of hatching caterpillars from their cocoons in her stomach as she continued to accelerate and decelerate on the straight lonesome road that held her apartment complex. The point of this exercise was to see how well and how fast the motorcycle dealt with a high increase of speed and to see how well it could slow down. From a glimpse, it was similar to seeing a first person in a truck where to went to fast and slammed on the brake six times before making it out of the driveway; Coco making her way down the street was a similar stance, though never stopping when looking down at the engine when it made an unsettling sound. Experienced in this art of not bolting off the bike or it flipping over when she locked the front tire, her stomach could never rid itself from the unsettling feeling of going down a constant hill.  
The main concern she had noticed from the start was the lugged the engine made when she shifted from 2nd to 4th gear. It was never recommended to change gears apart from their intended order. So as Coco shifted the gears again, it made a lugged sound similar to that of a train on the tracks along with another sound on the left side of the road.  
“hhheeeeeEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeyyy.” The scream of a person on caught Coco’s attention and instinctively turned her head to the cry.  
Playing in the grass next to the sidewalk, was a little blonde bunny kicking up the grass as she walked by. She was certainly taking her time as every step was more and more exaggerated with her screams of laughter getting louder and louder.  
Coco had to do a double take just to make sure there wasn’t a child playing alone next to the street. There was plenty of things wrong with a child alone let alone one next to the street; so as a civilian, Coco made a U turn.  
The child had honey gold hair and when Coco pulled up, the child stopped and imitated Coco on her motorcycle along with her own impression of the motor. She was smiling and giggling revealing she was missing a tooth on her lower jaw. She couldn’t be much older than four.  
“Hi there.” Coco turned off her motorcycle but gave no indication of getting off.  
“Hello!” The girl waved her arm back and forth similar to a one handed jumping jack.  
“Are you alone or are your parents nearby?” Coco felt she should have phrased that differently.  
“Mommy told me to go on the bus and she’d meet me at the school.” She pointed the way she was going, supposedly the stop for the bus.  
Being the older and more responsable of the two, Coco couldn’t and wouldn’t let the four year old girl walk to the bus stop alone. She found it a bit strange that her mother would let her walk to the bus stop without making sure she actually got on it. “Do you have a dad at the house? I’m more than willing it walk you home.”  
“No!” The girl screamed surprising Coco with her sudden rebellion. “I live to mommy and mommy lives with me. She said wait at the bus stop and she’ll meet me at school.” She pouted and began to march forward in a military style.  
“Relax your arms.” Coco said to the child. She quickly listened. Coco noticed that she was trying her best to march but tripped over her feet a few times almost losing her balance. Getting off her motorcycle and pulling it alongside, she figured Coco would keep her company. “All right private, your mission is to successfully make it to the bus stop. Is that clear?”  
“Ma’amam yes mama!”  
Coco snorted at her butchering of the word, looking away for a moment to not upset her. “Does the private have a name?”  
“Pie-vet Honey reporting for duty mama!”  
Coco was too adored by Honey to bother correcting her speech. She gave Honey the direction to march to the bus stop and began matching her steps with an army song. “Left. Left. Left, right, left. Left. Left. Left, right, left.” Honey was quick to catch on with the rhythm and began marching with the appropriate footage.  
After Coco pointed out some minor things that needed to be fixed like relaxing her shoulders and borderline kicking her own ankles, Coco felt it was appropriate to kick off the march with a song. “Left. Left. Left, right, left. I left my child with a woman out in the streets. She was left all alone still so very sweet. Then a woman with strange sight found the girl in great delight. And all go marching down this desert heat. Left. Left. Left, right, left.”  
Honey giggled at Coco’s made up lyrics and began to sing along in posture. Coco was happy that Honey wasn’t worried about the fact she wasn’t with her mother but instead coming up with more lyrics to the song.  
“Halt!” Coco shouted as they were just about to cross the street on a four way intersection. The sun was slowly making its way over the horizon to illuminate the grey street. There wasn’t a single car in sight and Coco wasn’t too sure where to go next. “Where to next Private Honey?”  
Honey looked down all the streets to inspect the street names along with any incoming cars. She was good in that sense when it came to looking both ways before crossing the street, but not so much when it came to distrusting strangers. “We arrived at the de-. Deda… DETONATION!” Honey screamed at the top of her lungs like she was giving the order to blow up a building. It was loud enough for Coco to let out a single laugh before she smothered it down forcing back some tears.  
“That so?” Coco chuckled getting her voice back. “And what time are you supposed to get picked up?”  
“6:50. And right now the time is…” Honey squinted her eyes and leaned in to get a better look at the sun.  
Coco knew that the sun was a bit too low to do whatever she was doing. So after propping her bike with the kickstand, Coco went to help her with the time. After glimpsing at her watch of course.  
Coco hoisted Honey up on her shoulders, all the while Honey laughed and made swooshing sounds when lifting her up. “Do you know how to tell the time with the sun?”  
“Mommy showed me Mama. And I think it’s 6:80.”  
“Well that can’t be right.” Coco acting as a mentor. “ The minutes can’t go above 60. And you would be late if it went over 50.  
“Ohhhh.” Honey said in realization over her mistake. I think it’s 6:40.”  
“Close, right now is 6:47. So we have three minutes before your bus comes.”  
Honey was surprised and followed by an exaggerated ‘wow’. It was the first time Coco felt close to any child, and especially one this cute. “So, you live nearby. I might want to talk with your mommy if I have time to spare.  
“I live at the apartment on West Drive. Number 317.”  
West Drive was the apartment complex Coco lived in. What was more surprising. “I guess that makes us neighbors then.” Coco didn’t need to look oat Honey’s face to know she was smiling. She heated up and hugged Coco’s head over her shoulders.  
“Does that mean I can come and play?”  
“Sure thing. I’m pretty much home all day. But one thing. Only go with your mom okay. Don’t go with someone you don’t know, don’t go with someone you think you know. You hear?”  
“Only go with Mommy. Because I’m lucky I found Mama.”  
Coco put her hand over her mouth to not squeal. Honey was easily the cutest and lovable child she has ever met. Coco began to wonder if they needed a babysitter.  
“Bus over there.” Honey pointed down the street they walked up to the school bus that was on the opposite side of the street.  
“Well Honey, I guess this is where I say goodbye.”  
“What? No!” I want to stay with Mama.” Honey resisted as Coco had struggle getting her back on the ground.  
“I’ll be right across from you when you get home. You can stop by and say hi. But only with your mommy.”  
“Only with mommy.”  
“Good. Now the bus is going to stop right there.” Coco pointed across the street. “So when the bus stops and puts up a stop sign, what do we do?”  
“Like the song, look left, right, left.”  
“Good. Have a safe day at school and only leave with your mommy.”  
Honey smiled at Coco before looking back at the bus. Coco could see herself being attached to Honey and was looking forward to her visit sometime before evening.  
The bus slowly made its way to the bus stop. Paint was flaking off it and didn’t seem to right kind of bus for the school in the district. But’s its name was painted on and she wasn’t expecting any other kind of bus. When the bus stopped, Coco was sure to explain the situation to the driver.  
The bus rolled up with a heavy clink and Coco was waiting for the air breaks to kick in. After fully stopping at the intersection, it turned right.  
“Uhh. Mama.” Honey pulled Coco shirts as they were both too stunned to move and watched the bus drive out of sight.  
“What the-” Coco looked at Honey. “This is the bus stop right?”  
Honey nodded profusely and started looking around for something in particular. And after finding it, she pointed at the red sign to have Coco read it.  
“Public Transport.” It was a small little red sign that had a picture of the front of a public bus. Too surprised to get angry, Coco could only think that this was her fault and groaned. “Get on.”  
Coco was much to upset at herself that she didn’t realize that they were walking to the bus station. She had ridden that bus plenty of times before she got her motorcycle to work and just now did she realize where Honey was taking her.  
Not one much of arguing, Coco opened up a compartment and told Honey to put on the spare helmet.  
“But my ears stick out and make it uncomfortable to wear. I’ve never wore a hat before.”  
“Listen Honey.” Coco said back. “Right now people think that wearing a helmet looks stupid, right?” Honey nodded. “But come my age, you know that people who don’t wear a helmet are the stupid ones.”  
Honey looked down at the helmet in her hands thinking. And after a while, she put the helmet on regardless if it felt uncomfortable.  
“That’s my girl. Now, do you know where your school is?”  
Honey looked confused as she sat in behind of Coco.  
“It’s alright, I know where it is.” The two of them smiled as Coco started her bike. With Honey screaming the like first time Coco heard her, Coco started the bike as it jumped forward in speed.  
***  
Honey screamed again when the bike came to a stop at a light. “This is fun!” She giggled when Coco shot forward, leaving a small trail of debris behind her. Honey was absolutely delighted on her first ride and was making the wave of her arms up and down with the wind.  
“Stop that.” Coco scolded at Honey who sulkily put her arms back around Coco’s waist, to immediately go back to her cheerful laughter. She swung her head side to side like she was listening to a song she liked.  
It was hard to be able to listen to a radio while you were driving, and Coco didn’t want one all together.  
“You're awfully quiet. Most kids would be dying to know how long this would take.”  
Honey exaggerated the shaking of her heads. “Mommy said that if I’m good, we’ll arrive places faster. Then I get cake afterwards.”  
“Your mommy spoils you more than she should.” Coco said abruptly not bothering with an accent.  
“Because I’m Mommy’s special little girl.” Honey hugged the bike again as Coco shifted into a higher gear. She looked at the speedometer when she brought up a question. “What does the numbers mean?”  
“Well, that tells me how fast I’m going. You see that red line?” Honey nodded. “If that goes higher, that means I’m going faster.”  
“Why is it stuck of fowatey?”  
“Well, that’s because FORTY is the speed limit. Any higher and I’ll get a ticket.”  
Honey looked confused and Coco wasn’t about to spend their ride reviewing traffic laws and car mechanics.  
“Hey, why is that car following us?” Honey getting bored and peered behind her.  
“That car behind us is…” Coco checked the her side mirrors to check the vehicle. “A police car. Their job is to drive along the road and make sure no one is breaking the law all the while… EYES FORWARD!”  
Honey shot her eyes ahead of her with hints fear, but not as much as Coco. Coco knew what would have happened if the law got involved with a ‘missing child’ and Coco riding her around would cause some troubles if not imprisonment. Coco wondered if she could pull it off by acting as her Mama, but her blonde hair and rabbit eyes stood out compared to Coco’s brown and animal-earless head. The most Coco could do was act natural until they arrived at the school or pull over the cop to let them know of the situation.  
Before Coco had a chance to think, the sirens blurred on along with the red and blue lights that came with it.  
“So much for that idea.” Coco swore at herself as she shifted to a higher gear.  
“Hey Mama, the red line went above forty and it’s going to the seven. Ooh! Are we going to the red?” Honey pointed excitedly at the numbers in red that ranged from 300 to 330.  
“No need to worry now. I don’t even think this bike can get up to 300. I think it can go about 240, but Mama needs to at least beat 150.”  
Coco pulled in on the gas reaching speeds just over a hundred. Coco pulled down the windbreaker on her helmet as Honey did the same, all the while laughing like on a roller coaster. Coco did wake up today wanting to test out her new bike, she hadn’t expected a police chase on her first day.  
“PULL OVER! You are in violation in…” Coco kicked up the speed to avoid what they were about to say next. She couldn’t afford Honey being aware of the situation they were in and freaking out. It would be bad if Coco got caught but even worse if Honey fell off in front of a car.  
Swiftly making her next course of action, Coco made a hard right close enough to the ground to scrap her boots. Honey screamed laughing as the cop flew past them towards the school. She seemed to be enjoying this much more than Coco was at least.  
“Mama, the schools that way.” Honey pointed at the red soaked building when they drove past it, slowing to a sixty.  
“I know, I know. We’ll come back later.”  
Sounding more annoyed at the fact they missed the turn instead of being chased by the cops, Honey nodded in agreement heading down the street. It wasn’t long for the cop to catch up just about hitting them on the street they were about to turn on.  
With no other action to do but speed up, Coco swerved just enough to avoid the crash. “Watch it! I have a kid with me!”  
“Yeah! Leave us alone you bully!” Honey raised her fist up in unison with Coco. Coco must have imagined the next part, but she heard a small click with an even smaller flash of light. They wouldn’t be shooting at her, could they?”  
Ignoring the thought, she smiled at Honey’s warp depiction of a bully. Coco heard the tires of a car screeching left to be on a parallel street to herself. In response, Coco made a left too, showing the difference between a car and a motorcycle by the smoothness of the turn. Grinning like the devil, Coco pulled over to the curb and grabbed took Honey’s helmet off.  
Her eyes were sparkling like the glitter asphalt in the sun as she struggled breathing in between laughs.  
“I bet that was fun.” Coco putting the helmets back into their makeshift apartments along with the removal of a tarp to cover her vehicle.  
“Super.” Honey pumped her fist in the air. “We should do that again!”  
“Yeah, no.” Coco said dusting her hands with pride. “Come here, we can walk the rest of the way.”  
“Okay.” Honey raised her arms to Coco wanting more than anything to be carried by the shoulders.  
Coco was happy not just from the fact that she could carry someone she felt attached to, but also when the cop car sped past without a second glance.  
***

Littlewood Junior Academy, or LJA, wasn’t a prestigious school in the sense of it’s unparalleled teaching methods or supplies. LJA was the closest elementary school to the high schools that include all expense paid trips to different countries and constant international competition in poetry. There aren’t enough elementary schools in the area to make the most selective of picking, and there certainly wasn’t enough land to build a new one. So what the parents of these children did was constant ‘donations’ to ensure their child has the most advanced teaching curriculum and supplies to make sure they have a meaningful time at school. This gives a high budget for food, activities, and teacher pay. On the down side, it doesn’t fair to well on the more public approach such as new paint for the school busses. Other than most children here are mostly irresponsible fat a-holes, this was a great and difficult school to go to. And the apartment Coco and Honey are living in was easily inside the school district ignoring enrollment fees or on school interviews. Even if Coco was sure that Honey would be able to get in no problem with her behavior, most people didn't have the extra money lying around in an apartment to pay for such expenses. Honey’s mom was either smart, fortunate, or just flat out lucky. All being desirable traits in her type of women.  
Approaching LJA while kids were still getting dropped off, left a good impression of Coco to be the only parent walking their child to school.  
“So, which ones your mommy?” Coco asked just about to get Honey off her shoulders when she located her mother.  
“Ummmmmm.” Honey said as she covered her eyes from the rising sun. “That one.” She pointed at two women standing next to the school entrance. One had a vibrant red hair that she could very much believed could glow in the dark and a woman with brunette hair. If it wasn’t apparent with the bunny ears drooping half way up, Honey was the brunette’s daughter by the way she was on her knees and crying in the shirt of the other one.  
“Look, she's sad that you left. Go over and cheer her up.” Coco put Honey on the ground so she can run over and comfort her mom, but not without saying goodbye.  
The next bit was Coco’s favorite part by making the conversation up when she couldn’t here but could see the actions.  
“Hi Mommy.” Honey would say in her cheerful attitude that is bound past her child years.  
The mom hugged Honey all the while still crying into her shoulders asking is she hurt and why wasn’t she on the bus. Honey would be confused on her mother's behavior and say she had a super time with the stranger who gave her a lift pointing at herself. Coco raised her hand in greeting knowing they would want to talk with her. Honey would say goodbye to her mom and head inside to join the kids. Honey did, but with one thing that Coco couldn’t have even predicted.  
“BYE MAMA!” Honey screamed at the top of her lungs when she was a good way in on the school grounds.  
“Bye my honey bunny! Have a nice day at school!” The mom yelled back regaining her posture.”  
“Oh. Bye mommy.” Honey said back, rushing inside.  
That was weird. Even the mother had a moment of confusion as she waved goodbye to her daughter for a second time.  
The two women slowly made their way to Coco as one of them made her seem like the knight in shining armor. Or maybe a bunny hunter. No, a huntress. Coco the Huntress. “So what can I help you with?” Coco regaining her thoughts.  
“I would like to thank you for bringing your daughter to school in Velvet’s adsense.” The red-headed woman said not knowing well into the situation.  
“Pyrrha! It’s not like that at all.” Velvet turning from the crying mother to the embarrassed school girl. And was very proper considering the environment.  
“Oh, I thought she was addressing the two of you when Honey said ‘Mama,’ and ‘Mommy.’  
“It’s… complicated.” Coco was too unsure how safe it was to tell everything from these past few minutes. “Though I do want to bring up that even with her usual cheery attitude, Honey really needs to learn about stranger safety. I found her trying to walk to the public bus stop alone instead of waiting at the apartment.”  
“I guess that will be the focus on today agenda.” Pyrrha smiled at the suggestion.  
“You’re the principal?” Coco asked when she cut the options of teacher and friend if she could change the schools agenda on a whim.  
“Yes ma’am. Fourth year here, and I have to say that I’m really beginning to love working here. Everyone is so happy and well-behaved when you get to know the students here.”  
Raising her eyebrows, Coco brought up question. “Just don’t stand too close when your telling them. Afraid that they won’t pay attention considering how hard it is to look at your hair. Those are a few things I don’t understand. Why are you dyeing it?”  
Pyrrha stepped back in shock. “Wh-wh-wh-wh-what are you saying. This is my natural hair color.”  
“Please. A genuine red has a more natural look to it. Deep red, rustic, even orange; not that artificial glowing scarlet you call natural.” Coco said calling her bluff.  
“It’s not important, my husband loves my hair color; and there aren’t better colors at the salon. Eerk…” Pyrrha stopped talking knowing she just let loose a deep secret.  
“Is that so? Next time I’m making an outfit, remind me to pick up some better hair dye and I’ll be sure to lend a sister a hand.”  
Now Pyrrha was the one about to cry forcing Velvet to care for her. With that mothers touch they all seem to pick up easy , Pyrrha calmed down quickly.  
“That being said, why dye it? The color’s a bit too bright and isn’t one that I see to often.”  
“This is the way it has to be now.”  
“The way it has to be?”  
Pyrrha let out a sigh of defeat. “When I first met my husband he… this was the hair color I had at the time when I met my husband. If I change it now then everything he’s known would turn out to be a lie. My natural hair color is dark enough already that i have to leave it in for an entire day. The over-the-counter stuff is to harsh on my skin making it redder than this hair color. So I need to buy it online custom-made from some company I can’t even pronounce… Frankly it’s just a pain.”  
Coco and Velvet just stood and waiting as Pyrrha got off some stress from doing this from to long. Coco could just tell him the truth or say she’s going to dye her hair and get it in her natural color, but pointing that out would only prolong this, so Coco left it be.  
“But I have to be a redhead now... otherwise Juane would know that the years I spent with him my hair was black the entire time. But… no. You know what? This is who I am, so don’t deny my hair!” Pyrrha put her index finger into Coco chest. “My hair is natural red. No questions, understood. No, you understand.”  
Finally, her one woman show came to an end. And with her ragged breathing echoing in harmony with the sound of the first bell of school, she took her leave and entered the building.  
Exactly one minute of silence past as Coco and Velvet stood in shock in silence.  
“I should probably get going.” Coco rubbing her head to get rid of her illusionary headache.  
“What? No. I need to thank you for looking after my daughter.” Velvet raised her arms in shock not wanting Coco to leave just yet without a proper thank you.  
“It’s tough being a single mother. Got it.” Coco wasn’t sure if that was the response Velvet was looking for or if she just lost the words to continue, but Velvet stood their emitting some sort of squeal of a car battery just getting done exploding as it still desperately clings on for life.  
“That was supposed to be the part I thank you.” Velvet pouting like her daughter did when Coco was about to take her to the bus.  
“It really isn’t easy being a single mother, is it?”  
“Let me thank you!” Finally breaking down, Velvet begins to softly start hitting Coco in the shoulders resembling more of a… soft bunny for that madder. It wasn’t an attempt to drive Coco off, but to give out on Coco’s behavior.  
“Are you crying? I’m sorry, I don’t do to well with people I just met.” Coco grabbed her arms and pulled her away a bit.  
“It’s alright. You did great.” Velvet sniffled and wiped her nose.  
“I thank you for your forgiveness. Now if you excuse me, I do need to let my motorcycle rest a bit at home. We can catch up over some coffee and I can help Honey anyway I can.” Turning away Coco made her way down the street and to the motorcycle still dressed in the tarp.  
“Get back here!”  
It seems Coco’s attempt at an apology seemed to only make her pout more, so trying to end this with a retreat and surprising her by knocking on her door might not be an option. School had just started meaning it was 7:30. She mad missed the opening of her grocery store and any other good sales that might have been there, but it should be fine. Coco would just find another way to kill some time.


End file.
